Lilo the Witch
by joey the ripper
Summary: Lilo get's her Hogwarts letter and starts a journey that will be filled with: excitement, mystery, mayhem, and magic, old enemies return and new ones surface as Lilo discovers ancient powers and frightening monsters, and the final task will be completed.
1. A Revelation For Lilo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or the Lilo and Stitch…er… franchise.

**Word count:** 1,255 words.

**Warning:** I may have trouble keeping the Lilo and Stitch light-hearted feeling, but I will **try** and stay true to the feel of their stories, but yeah this will probably get a bit dark.

_**A/n: **__I only wish that I could share all of the emotions that I felt when writing this. Alas, I can't I have written as much of it as I can, but it comes down to you to feel the emotions._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**- A Revelation for Lilo -**

Lilo studied her letter 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…' she said reading the stamp 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.' Lilo looked to Stitch who cocked his head.

'Open it, open it!' Stitch said excitedly.

Lilo looked to the envelope opening it slowly pulling out the papers inside she looked at the list and then turned to the letter.

'What it say?'

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Pelekai._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Due to your parentage we will be sending a Professor to discuss the matter with you and your family._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress."_

Stitch cocked his head 'Professor?'

Lilo looked to him 'well, that's what the letter says. Better tell Nani.' Lilo took a deep breath and yelled '**Nani!**'

Nani appeared brushing her hair 'yeah, what?'

Lilo handed Nani the letter 'we're going to have a visitor.'

'When?' Nani asked raising an eyebrow looking to Lilo.

'Dunno.' Lilo said with a shrug. She looked around 'we'd better get the place tidy.'

'We?' Nani asked.

'Hey, whoever this person is they're coming to see me, I don't want them to see this mess.'

'So what about Stitch, and Jumba, and Pleakley?'

Lilo looked to Stitch they considered each other sadly.

'We'll see.' Nani said 'Meanwhile I've got to get ready for work.'

* * *

Lilo poured herself a glass of lemonade there was a loud knock on the door 'Stitch, can you turn down the record for a moment?'

'Okay!' The Elvis Presley music was turned down and Lilo walked to answer the front door.

A tall man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair stood looking around with an expression of distaste, 'Aloha, can I help you?'

He looked to her looking her over, Lilo got an instinctive need to call for Stitch fortunately Stitch peeked out from the hallway to see who was at the door 'I am Professor Snape.' He said airily 'I take it you are Lilo.'

'Yes.' Lilo said sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow 'I am here to talk with your parents.'

'Guardian.' Lilo corrected 'come on in.' she said walking to the hallway and yelling '**Nani!**'

Nani walked in 'Yeah.' She looked to Snape 'oh hello. I'm Nani.' She held out her hand 'I'm Lilo's big sister.'

'Professor Snape.' He said swiftly taking her hand for a brief moment.

Lilo looked to Stitch and gave him an indication that she wanted him to stay close.

* * *

Stitch nodded and shrank back further perking his ears as he went listening to the conversation, he got the distinct impression Lilo was a little worried, and she wanted him to stay close. They moved into the kitchen and he turned in that direction instinctively ready for a rush around the corner.

'I'll get straight to the point.' Snape said simply 'Lilo here is a witch.' Stitch cocked his head curiously leaning forwards slightly to hear more. 'A type of witch referred to as Muggleborn. Muggles are what we of the magical community call people who are unable to use magic.' He took a pause 'Lilo has a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to learn how to control her magic.' There was another pause 'forgive me, but you seem to be quite unfazed by this revelation.'

'It explains the unexplainable things.' Lilo said simply.

'I see, may I ask what you haven't been able to explain.'

'There's been a few… incidents.' Nani said.

'Incidents?'

'Spontaneous explosions-'

'Only small ones.' Lilo said 'and Mrs Hasagawa barely even noticed.

'Fires.'

'Oh come on, it was a hot day, it started way too easy.'

'I take it that at the time of these incidents you were upset?'

'Yeah.' Lilo said softly.

'That is quite common in the case of muggleborns.' Snape said calmly 'you will be taught how to control your emotions and stop any further incidents.'

'I've managed that one.' Lilo said simply.

'I see.' Stitch growled quietly at the dark tone Snape had just used 'not many are able to gain control so quickly.'

'It wasn't that hard.' Lilo said 'just a whole lot of will power.'

'Lilo, you're bragging.'

'Oh… sorry.' Lilo apologised.

'If you have control over your more crude magical abilities, it will make learning more complex magic's easier for you.' Stitch could hear then darker tones in Snape's voice, it made him instinctively angry, ripples of agitation passed through him and he forced himself to remain still, one movement and he'd be rushing into the kitchen, no that wouldn't go well, he waited, continuing to listen, waiting for the warning tone indicating danger. It never came, in a short few minutes the conversation was over and Snape had left.

Stitch rounded the corner into the kitchen looking at Lilo who was sitting quietly thinking it over.

Stitch looked to the lemonade sitting abandoned on the bench he looked to Lilo again, and headed over to the bench, he downed the bowl and picked up the drink heading over to Lilo he put it down in front of her, he hopped up as Lilo looked to the drink and smiled, she looked to him.

'Lilo okay?'

'Yeah, I'm alright…' She gave him a hug 'I'm going to England.'

Stitch felt happy for Lilo, but sad that they'd have to part, his ears dropped sadly and he hugged back 'You'll be great.' He said softly.

* * *

Stitch climbed the stairs entering Jumba and Pleakley's room 'Jumba?'

'So 626, little girl is leaving?'

Stitch hung his head sadly.

'Why so sad, Stitch?' Jumba said turning fully from the strange machine he was working on 'little girl is soon to realise full potential. Be happy for her.'

'Stitch is.' Stitch said jumping up onto the desk.

'Ah, you're sad that you two will have to part.' Jumba said 'well is only for schooling, she will be back for Earth holidays.'

'Stitch know.' Stitch said sadly.

'You know what 626, even if little girl is leaving soon, she's here now.' Jumba said 'and she will be back… what is a few Earth weeks between family, makes reunions best, yes?' Stitch nodded 'And there is always space cell phone.' Jumba said simply.

Stitch smiled 'Stitch… feel better.'

'Little girl could use a friend to talk to right now.' Jumba said.

Stitch nodded and jumped down off the desk and rushed out of the room.

Jumba smiled and shook his head 'now, where was Jumba… ah yes.' He turned back to the machine on the desk 'ridiculous pay TV, simply tune into the right satellite frequency and...'

* * *

Lilo looked at her now packed half empty suitcase 'what am I going to fill the rest of this up with?'

Stitch appeared on the elevator pad 'Lilo packing?'

'Yeah, I figured I might as well since I'm leaving tomorrow.'

'Leaving how?'

'I'm going to meet Snape at Heathrow-' Lilo said she looked to Stitch stopping and biting her lip, he was really upset she looked to her list 'You know, Snape said that I'm allowed to bring a pet.'

Stitch's ears perked up at that and he smiled.

'And you _are_ my dog… You'll just have to be good with cats' Stitch cocked his head 'and behave while I'm in class.'

'Stitch be good.' He said nodding excitedly.

Lilo looked to him 'Well' Lilo said 'you'd better pack too then, you can fill up the rest of my suitcase.'

* * *

_A/n: I love sending Snape to all sorts of weird locations that he really wouldn't like to go, encase you were wondering about that… Also, this is the first story I have written with a full out plot! YAY!_


	2. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Word count:** 1,525.

_**A/n:**_ To answer the question for nightmaster000 this is basically HBP (Half-Blood Prince) alternate. So I've made minor changes by writing this story, thereby completely changing some of the major events in the book. (That's Harry's sixth year), now on to chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Journey.**

'I can't believe our Lilo and little Monster are going off across the world.' Pleakley said.

'We'll come back for holidays.' Lilo said.

Nani smiled and hugged Lilo 'You two had better be good.'

'We will.' They

'I mean it, no getting into fights.'

'Except with evil?' Stitch asked.

'Yeah, except with evil.' Nani said, she patted Stitch on the head sweetly, he hugged her.

'626…' Jumba handed him a small round red gadget 'is modified space cell-phone, you can be calling us on it whenever you are wishing.' Stitch nodded putting it in Lilo's bag.

'Now, best behaviour, Little Monster' Pleakley said 'and you look after Lilo.'

'Ih!' Stitch said nodding.

Lilo hugged Jumba and Pleakley in turn 'You'll look after the experiments?' she asked looking from one to the other.

'Of course.' Pleakley said reassuringly.

'Jumba?'

Jumba laughed 'Jumba made experiments, he's sure to be looking after them and keeping them good in little girl's absence.'

'Ok then.' Lilo said with a nod 'Aloha.' Lilo said picking her bag up and taking Stitch's hand they walking up into the plane, waved at the door and went inside.

* * *

Lilo looked out the window 'Stitch, you can look now.' Stitch was huddled on his seat seatbelt tightly around him and was whimpering with closed eyes 'we're about to land.'

Stitch opened one eyes and looked to Lilo 'Safe?'

'Yeah, it's safe; we're not going to crash into the ocean.'

Stitch let out a sigh of relief and looked across Lilo to the fog, Lilo did up her seat belt as the light lit up 'I told you you'd be fine.' Lilo said with a smile Stitch nodded 'Now I think you'd better be as dog-like as possible when we get off the plane.' Stitch nodded.

'Stitch is good' Stitch said. Lilo smiled and nodded 'Lilo sad?'

'I'm fine.' Lilo said sitting back looking out the window.

'Is okay, we have phone to call.' Stitch said happily.

'Yeah.' Lilo said with a smile.

'Jumba, Pleakley and Nani and David, look after cousins.' Stitch said.

'I know they will.' Lilo said.

'And we shall have fun!' Lilo smiled and nodded as Stitch laughed loudly.

* * *

Lilo attached the leash to Stitch's Tiki necklace and hauled her suitcase out of the airport lobby.

Lilo and Stitch looked around 'C'mon, we've got to-'Lilo was jerked back by the lead in her hand she looked to Stitch who stood on fours glaring across the street 'What is it, Stitch?' Stitch growled and Lilo looked to what Stitch was looking at, there were two people arguing 'let's go and take a seat over there.' Lilo said looking to a bench.

Stitch didn't move Lilo gave a tug of the leash snapping him out of his concentrated glaring; he followed Lilo still watching the two. Lilo sat down.

'Hey… isn't that Snape?' Stitch nodded 'What're they arguing about?'

'You.' Stitch said jumping up onto the seat next to Lilo in as doglike a manner as he could manage.

'Why would they be arguing about me?'

Stitch nuzzled her and she smiled giving him a hug 'You special.' He offered happily.

'Thanks Stitch, but I doubt that's true.' He looked back to the two and after a moment barked. Lilo looked to Snape had parted from the stranger and come across the road, he considered Stitch for a long moment.

'Ah, Professor this is my dog, Stitch.'

'I see.' He said raising an eyebrow and considering her as she stood, Stitch jumped off of the seat and onto the pavement.

'He gets along with cats.' Lilo said.

'Oh good.' Lilo looked to Stitch as Snape turned his back on them; they shrugged to each other in a shared confusion.

'So let's get you your supplies.' Snape said looking to her 'and onto the train as soon as possible.'

'Why?'

He considered her coolly and Lilo guessed it was all the answer she was going to get.

* * *

Lilo looked out of the train window the previous shopping trip a strange blur in her mind perhaps that trip through the wall didn't agree with her, then again, who would that agree with? 'Wow, would you look at that crowd.' Stitch looked out too and nodded, 'there's more people here than there are tourists on Haleakala Beach!'

Stitch nodded and looked to Lilo, after a moment he cocked his head and asked 'Lilo scared?'

'I'm nervous…' Lilo said 'According to this book.' She pulled out Hogwarts a History. 'There's a sorting ceremony I have to go through, and I'll be placed in one of the four school houses.' Stitch's ears shot up in curiosity and Lilo took it as the que to tell him more 'There's Ravenclaw for the clever, Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, and Hufflepuff for the loyal.' Lilo said reading from the book. 'But what house am _I_ going to be in?'

Before Stitch could give an answer the door opened and a girl with blonde hair walked in 'excuse me-' the girl stopped abruptly and stared at Stitch.

'Aloha.' Lilo said cheerfully.

The girl looked to Lilo 'um… can I sit in here.'

Lilo smiled 'Sure.'

'Thanks.' The girl said taking a seat as far from Stitch as possible, he cocked his head cutely and she smiled.

'I'm Lilo and this is my, feline friendly, dog Stitch.' Lilo said 'We're from Kaua'i.'

'Really?' the girl asked looking to Lilo amazed.

'Yeah.' Lilo said nodding 'Dumbledore decided for me to go to Hogwarts.'

'Cool, nice to meet you both.' Stitch smiled 'I'm Hayleigh. What kind of dog is he?'

'Well… he used to be a collie.' Lilo said 'but he got ran over.' She continued sadly.

'Oh, that's horrible.' Hayleigh sympathetically.

Lilo nodded sadly, Stitch looked out the window as the train let out a cloud of smoke and the train gave a jerk and started moving 'It's okay Stitch!' Lilo said as he looked around rather worried 'trains are supposed to do that.'

'What's wrong?'

'Stitch hasn't been on a train before.' Lilo said.

'Oh, it's ok, this train's got charms and things on it nothing can go wrong.'

'See Stitch, we're perfectly safe.' He nodded and relaxed, listening as Lilo and Hayleigh started talking about their first year that was now ahead of them.

* * *

The train stopped and everyone stepped out of their compartments and onto the platform, Stitch followed Lilo.

'You have to stay here Stitch.' Lilo said looking from him to where the first years who were slowly grouping together. Stitch grabbed hold of Lilo in a hug and she looked to him 'come on Stitch, it's only for a little while.'

'We'll make sure you're okay.' The conductor said comfortingly to him.

After a long moment Stitch nodded sadly and let go, he sat down and Lilo handed the lead to the conductor and walked slowly off with the rest of the first years after the gigantic man, casting a look back as she went.

Lilo walked sadly alongside the other first years down the narrow and dark path.

'You'll get to see Hogwarts in a moment.' The man said over his shoulder.

They came around a bend and everyone looked up at the big castle quite amazed 'wow.'

'Right then, no more'n four to a boat.' Lilo hopped into a boat with three others 'everyone one in? Right then- Forward!'

Lilo figured she'd have to tell Stitch that there was a boat ride involved so he wouldn't be so upset at being left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch looked to the conductor 'give them a moment.' Stitch cocked his head thinking _who? _There was a *pop* and a strange creature with batlike ears appeared, Stitch jumped back instinctively. 'Easy there.' The conductor said.

The creature looked at Stitch with curiosity 'Dobby take lead.' He said holding out his hand.

'He'll take care of you.' The conductor said giving Dobby the lead and leaving.

The moment he was gone Stitch looked to Dobby and asked 'who you?'

Dobby showed no sign of shock at Stitch's ability to talk 'Dobby sir.'

'Meega Stitch.'

Dobby smiled 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Stitch cocked his head as Dobby led him down the platform to have a look at the Castle.

'Oo! It big!' Stitch said happily.

'You'll love it here.' Dobby said. He clicked his fingers and in a *pop* they were in a large kitchen, Stitch looked around startled, Dobby unclipped Stitch's lead. 'Hungry?' Dobby asked.

Stitch sniffed the air nodding eagerly 'meega is starving.'

'Well then…' Dobby said happily 'take a seat.' He gestured to one of the small tables Stitch walked over slowly looking around curiously as he did he sat down and waited as Dobby and several other house elves cooked some food.

The table in front of Stitch was filled in a matter of moments and Stitch looked to Dobby.

'Please eat.' Dobby said happily.

'You not want?' Stitch asked.

'No, this is for you.' Dobby replied.

'Why?'

'It's what we house elves love to do.' Dobby

Stitch looked to the food and picked up one of the bowls.

* * *

Lilo stood waiting for her name to be called, most of the others had been sorted and it was down to four now 'Syleus, Reza!' Lilo watched as the brown haired boy walked pompously up and take a seat _Slytherin._ Lilo guessed as the hat was placed on his head.

'**Slytherin!**' the hat yelled.

'Geth, Hayleigh.'

Hayleigh walked up and sat nervously on the stool the hat was placed on her head and after a moment the sorting hat yelled '**Gryffindor!**'

'Stanwick, Mandy.'

The only person standing next to Lilo walked up and took the seat '**Slytherin!**' Mandy walked off and sat down at the Slytherin table.

'Pelekai, Lilo.' Lilo walked up and sat down.

The sorting hat was placed on her head and a voice whispered in her ear 'My goodness, you're the interesting one… very great potential in you… and an amazing past too. Well Lilo… I think it best that we place you in **Gryffindor!**' the hat was taken off her head and she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

The hat and stool were taken away and Dumbledore stood, everyone fell silent.

'Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts.'

Lilo noticed that although his gaze was obviously meant for the whole room he was looking at her she cocked her head listening to his speech.

* * *

'Full?'

Stitch smiled and nodded 'Ih, takka.'

'Good… so to bed.'

Stitch nodded yawning slightly as he followed Dobby out the door and through the corridors, up to a portrait of a woman in a dress.

'Ah, so this is our little blue monster is it?'

Dobby looked to Stitch, who smiled and nodded.

'Fadrekie.' Dobby said 'the password.' He added to Stitch who nodded.

'Very well.' The portrait swung open and Dobby let Stitch enter the room first.

'Now this is the Gryffindor common room.' Dobby said, Stitch looked to Dobby 'Lilo's a Gryffindor.' He added with a smile, Stitch nodded happily 'I'll show you around.'

* * *

Lilo followed the Prefect up the staircases with the other Gryffindor first years amazed by the moving stairs and the living pictures 'ah here we are…' the girl said 'Fadrekie' she said to the portrait of the fat lady.

The portrait opened and the Prefect walked in everyone followed and were directed to the boys and girls dormitories, Lilo went up opening a door and entering the dorm, smiled and rushed over hugging Stitch 'told you it was only for a little while.'

'Agga.' He hugged back.

'So this is our… what is that?'

'My dog.'

'Dog?'

'Yeah, don't worry. He's feline friendly.' Stitch nodded.

'He doesn't look much like a dog to me.'

'That's because he got ran over.' Lilo said giving Stitch a protective hug and patting him comfortingly 'It's okay Stitch, I'm here.'

'Oh, I'm sorry… I…'

'That's okay, he's use to it.' Lilo said.

'Ah… let's try and get some sleep, yeah?' Hayleigh said awkwardly.

Everyone nodded and got ready for bed.

Lilo looked at Stitch as he curled up on the bottom of her bed; she put a blanket over him and got comfy wondering what her first day would be like.

_

* * *

A/n: I apologise if there is a paragraph space missing, doesn't seem to be working for me in that way._


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor Lilo and Stitch.

**Word count:** 2,788 words.

_**A/n:**__ I've entered a new word phase "Indeed", I'm sorry, but when I get into one of these phases I tend to overuse the word._

_Also, thanks for the reviews I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I lost my Lilo and Stitch flow, but I'll focus now on writing this one._

Chapter 3.

**- First Day****. -**

Lilo woke up to the sound of an alarm, she sat up and looked to Stitch who was sitting up and looking around as the other Gryffindors sat up and stretched.

He looked to Lilo, Lilo smiled widely and hopped out of bed, she spotted Gryffindor clothes that had been laid out on the chair beside her bed 'How did they get there?' she asked looking to Stitch who gave a half shrug, Lilo could tell that he was keeping the answer secret and rather than interrogate her "dog" in front of the other Gryffindor girls she instead decided to get dressed.

* * *

Lilo put her wand in her pocket, it was strange to be wearing a uniform. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, tying her hair back. Stitch looked confused 'school dress code.' Lilo said to him 'have to have my hair neat.'

'Does she always talk to her dog like he can understand her every word?'

'Well she did on the train.' Hayleigh whispered back 'Hey Lilo, you comin'?'

'In a sec, you girls go ahead, I'll catch you up.'

'Right.' With that they left.

'Stitch.' Lilo growled looking to him 'you know how these new clothes got here don't you?'

'Well.' Stitch said his ears dropping guilt 'yes.'

'How?'

'House-elf Dobby brought them.'

'House-elf?'

'Also brought snack for Stitch.'

'Oh? Well you stay out of trouble today yeah… first day of school is always hectic so try to avoid the others at least for a little bit.'

Stitch nodded 'Okie takka.'

Lilo smiled, picked up her bag and left the room.

Stitch looked around the now empty dorm, he shrugged and yawned, stretching out for a moment before he curled up again.

* * *

Lilo avoided a missing stair and lost balance falling over and knocking a Slytherin girl over as she stepped out of a door.

'Watch where you're falling!' The girl snapped.

'Sorry.' Lilo said standing the girl stood too brushing herself off in a snobbish manner, now that Lilo was standing she realized that this was Mandy, the girl who had been sorted just before her.

Several other Slytherins appeared at the doorway and Mandy glared at Lilo 'honestly I wonder if all Gryffindors are as hopeless as this one.'

'I'm not hopeless!' Lilo snapped 'you should've looked before you stepped out of the door!'

'Me? Give way to you? You must be muggleborn, because you _clearly_ don't know how things work around here.'

'Yeah I'm muggleborn, but that doesn't make you any better than me.'

'Actually it does.'

'Not!'

'Too!' Mandy snapped back.

* * *

Stitch's ears perked up, he jumped down off the bed, rushed out of the dorm and then out of the portrait hole.

He scanned the staircases looking and listening intently, sure enough he found Lilo and the Slytherin girl arguing, he rushed down several floors jumping large gaps where the stairs were currently elsewhere and reached Lilo's side in an instant all the Slytherin's jumped back staring at him in alarm.

'Stitch?' Lilo said looking to him, he looked up at her sitting and wagging his tail, he barked.

'What is that?'

'My dog.' Lilo said coldly looking to Mandy.

'That is way too ugly to be a dog.'

'Even on one of his bad hair days he's nowhere near as ugly as you.'

Mandy's hand went into her pocket pulling out her wand.

Lilo raised an eyebrow and Stitch tensed growling at Mandy who seemed to reconsider cursing Lilo.

There was a loud throat clearing and everyone looked to Professor McGonagall 'Wand away Miss Stanwick!' Mandy stowed her wand quickly 'I would think that you'd know better than to pull your wand out to curse someone in the corridor, especially on the first day of you being at Hogwarts, 10 points from Slytherin.' Mandy opened her mouth to complain but a steely look from the Professor made her bite back 'now run along all of you, I do not want any more incidents like this in the future.'

'Yes Professor.' The Slytherin's left and McGonagall looked to Lilo barely even considering Stitch 'Miss Pelaki.'

'Yes Professor?'

'I do realize that you are probably disoriented from the sudden change of cultures and location but that does not excuse you from getting into fights.'

'I'm sorry Professor, I tripped on one of the steps that vanish and fell and knocked Mandy over, she was upset by it.'

'Indeed.' McGonagall considered both Lilo and Stitch, 'I understand that it can be hard learning how to navigate in a world so brand new to you, but as you are a member of the noble house of Gryffindor I do insist that you conduct yourself accordingly, I do not want to hear that you have been involved in anymore incidents… at least for today.'

'I promise it won't happen again professor.'

'Now as for your pet.'

Lilo looked to Stitch 'he heard us arguing.' Lilo said.

'I trust that he is well behaved enough to not make trouble for Mr Filch, or indeed any other person.'

'He'll behave, won't you Stitch?' Stitch nodded and barked as he wagged his tail.

'Good, now, your timetable.' McGonagall handed her a piece of paper 'and I suggest you go and get something to eat.'

'Thank you Professor.' Lilo said, McGonagall turned and left through the door.

'Well that could've gone better, what else is going to happen today?'

'You promised.' Stitch said standing.

'So did you Stitch, and it wasn't really my fault, I mean I said I was sorry, she just-'

Stitch took Lilo's hand 'a promise' he said coaching her.

'Is a promise.' Lilo finished in annoyance 'I know, I know… but she just wanted a fight.'

'Lilo no give fight.' He said simply.

Lilo sighed straightening and taking a deep breath 'you're right, I won't give it.' She said 'and you won't either, will you?'

Stitch shook his head 'Stitch good, Lilo need goodness chart?'

Lilo laughed 'maybe, we'll see how the rest of the day goes okay?'

Stitch nodded.

'Man am I hungry, I'm going to go and get something to eat. See ya' Stitch.'

Stitch nodded and watched Lilo head down the stairs, he looked to the nearest portrait that was staring at him Stitch raised claw to mouth signaling for the portrait to not tell anyone and left up the stairs.

* * *

The first class Lilo had to navigate her way to, which only seemed hard because everyone was pushing and shoving to get to their first lesson, was charms, which Lilo was pleased to get a front row seat for as everyone else had taken wrong turns.

Professor Flitwick beamed at her as she took a seat 'someone's got a keen sense of direction.' He said.

'I followed my intuition.' Lilo said simply.

'Ah! And here comes the rest of the class!'

As the remainder of the class poured in and settled into seats Flitwick flicked his wand at the board.

'Settle down everybody.' He called over the chatter, he pulled out a roll of parchment and began the roll, when everybody had been marked as attended he began an opening speech 'Welcome to charms class, I am Professor Flitwick. And we will begin the class with an overview of basic wand etiquette so that none of you accidentally cast a charm on yourselves by mistake.' He gave a cheerful smile and continued to tell everyone the proper way to hold ones wand.

Lilo cheerfully held hers correctly it was quite a bizarre feeling being taught this after only a few days ago she'd been a normal muggle girl, but as Lilo thought on it, she never was exactly _normal _at all.

* * *

Stitch shrunk up against the corner he could hear someone coming and ducked away from the corner and into the nearest hiding spot.

The group headed around the bend and Stitch continued down the corridor listening for the slightest sound indicating a person coming.

* * *

Lilo lead the way from charms to defense against the dark arts, strangely knowing every twist and turn before it even came and once again got a front row seat.

'Nice to see that you first years are prompt.' The elderly wizard said 'right settle down!' he barked everyone tensed 'I am Professor McRay, I've gotten this job because I'm experienced with defending against dark magic and wizards alike.' Lilo figured that his speech was probably going to be very similar to Dumbledores opening speech. 'If you haven't guessed security around Hogwarts is tight, but I don't think it's tight enough! We need students ready to fight, and if you think that you'd rather be taught to get a nice cushy job at the Ministry, you've got the wrong impression of what life is like, in times like these there is no such thing as a cushy job, everyone has to be ready to fight, frontline if necessary. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves against dark magic, but you have to be willing to fight or you're not going to get very far, with me or them.'

Lilo frowned someone had clearly neglected to mention something important to her.

'And with that… we start with the basics.' He said turning to the board 'defensive spells.' He wrote down some information 'copy the board.' He said 'and then we'll see how well you can defend yourselves.'

Everyone gulped and pulled out their parchment and ink.

'Total concentration is the key to all magic, you have to be able to follow through without a moments hesitation.'

Lilo finished and tried to pretend she hadn't.

'Ah ha! We have a volunteer.' Lilo looked around and realized he'd meant her, she looked at him 'come on up here.' He said gesturing to the gap 'everyone's attention for a moment.' Lilo gulped as she stood up heading over, everyone put down their quills and watched 'Wand out.' Lilo pulled out her wand 'easy enough, isn't it? Just follow the board.' Lilo nodded dumbly 'one… two…'

He pointed his wand at her and Lilo flung her wand out in front of her closing her eyes and yelling with as much force as possible '**Protego!**'

A bang echoed around the classroom and Lilo was amazed to find herself still standing, she looked at where the Professor had been standing and then looked to the floor on the side of the classroom where he was slowly getting to his feet 'what's your name?'

'Lilo sir.' Lilo said nervously.

'That was quite the shielding charm, Lilo.'

'Thank you sir.'

'We'll see if your classmates can match that as soon as they're finished writing down the notes.' Lilo looked around at the gawking faces 'Alright.' He looked around and pointed to one of the boys in the very back of the classroom 'you, out the front.' The boy stood slowly and Lilo returned to her seat.

Lilo hung back after the class was over and McRay considered her 'sir. I have a question.'

'About what?'

'Well, I seem to be the only one who doesn't know what is going on.'

'In regards to?'

'Well about this whole war thing sir.'

'Professor Snape didn't tell you?' McRay asked amazed.

'No sir.'

'I'm going to take him up on that one.' McRay said to himself 'But step into my office and I'll explain what is going on.'

* * *

Lilo left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom somewhat numb with her latest revelation, she figured she had to tell Stitch, so she headed off to find him.

Rounding the corner in the empty corridor Lilo was amazed to find Professor Dumbledore standing at a window looking out at nothing in particular. Lilo stood watching him for a moment.

'I hear that you blasted Professor McRay clean across a room.'

'Shield charm practice, and it wasn't really across the room we were standing in the middle.' Lilo said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head in a way that she realized was very reminiscent of Jumba.

'Ah I see.' Dumbledore said he chuckled 'the gossip of students does tend to get the proportions wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day the rumor has you cursing him across the great hall.'

'Well that's not going to go down well.' Lilo said feeling worried.

'We all have some outrageous rumors.' Dumbledore said looking to her 'most of which are forgotten after a while.'

'But never soon enough.' Lilo said.

'Indeed, it is most regretful how far rumors travel.' Dumbledore said he considered her 'now why are you not eating with the others?'

'I'm looking for Stitch.'

'Ah yes, he is a fascinating creature.' Dumbledore said.

'What do you mean, Professor?'

'I could've sworn I saw him walking on two legs.'

'Well, he does do that occasionally, he's had trouble being on his front paws for long periods since the accident.'

'Ah, I see.'

'Professor, I have a question.'

'Oh?' he asked looking to her 'what may it be?'

'Why exactly did you get me to come to Hogwarts?'

'Now that is a difficult question.' He said 'it's a hard one to answer.' Lilo folded her arms and gave him a serious look 'I felt it best that you receive the finest magical education, you have had a number of incidents in the past that are by no means trivial underage magic.'

'And?'

He considered her for a long moment 'You said you only had one question.'

'Yes, but I used the word _exactly_, Professor.'

He chuckled for a moment 'Indeed you did. However I feel that it is best that the rest wait for a time when you are ready.'

Lilo sighed in annoyance 'okay Professor, but you owe me the rest of the explanation.'

He nodded as the bell went 'I suggest you run along to your next class, Professor Snape is quite strict when it comes to lateness.'

'Okay Professor.' Lilo said she left him and as she turned the corner she saw that he had resumed looking out the window in thought.

* * *

Stitch climbed the outside of the tower scaling to the top of the tower and looking around at the countryside, Hogwarts stretched out to the lake and beyond the forest, and to a strange arena, Stitch, now having sussed out directions from the outside of the building, decided he'd investigate the interior of the castle before setting out to explore the grounds.

* * *

Lilo collapsed on her bed and sighed loudly feeling thoroughly annoyed with what had been her first day.

Stitch looked around from the dresser's mirror and cocked his head looking confused 'What's wrong?' he asked hopping off of the dresser and onto the floor.

Lilo propped herself up and looked to him 'You know that girl from this morning?' She asked, Stitch nodded 'We were paired up in potions.'

'Oooh!' Stitch said happily 'Whoosh!' he mimed an overflowing cauldron while mimicking the sound 'Kaboom!' he flung his arms out wide miming an explosion.

'Not exactly… but close.' Lilo said, she sat up 'She kept doing things to make it look like **I** was the one messing up, worst of all, Snape went along with it and docked me house points!'

Stitch's ears went back and he growled.

'Yeah, so now I'm on detention.'

Stitch growled again 'Chuta!' he scolded as he stamped his foot on the ground.

'Yeah, you said it Stitch.' Lilo said nodding 'Mandy is ten times worse than Mertle _ever_ was.' Lilo sighed 'I think I need to talk to someone who's got experience in matters like this.'

'You mean?' Stitch gasped, looking worried.

'Yes,' Lilo said dramatically as she hopped off of her bed 'I need to call Jumba!'

Stitch gasped in horror.

'Stitch!' She held out her hand 'the space cell phone!' he rushed over to the trunk and pulled out the space cell phone, he handed it to her. Lilo tried a few buttons 'It's not working.' She shook it and then gave it a sharp whack with her hand 'Stitch, why isn't it working?'

Stitch took it and studied it closely 'Hmmm.' he pressed a few buttons, after a long moment he looked to Lilo 'Jammed.' He said simply.

'By what? What on Earth could possibly…' Lilo stopped, Stitch was giving her a knowing look and she suddenly realized what it was that was jamming the signal, she pulled out her wand 'Magic!'

'Uh ha.' Stitch said nodding.

'Alright…' Lilo said thinking hard 'I tell you what, you rewire it and…. I'll do my homework and work out how to zap it with magic to get the signal fixed and then we'll have our communications re-established and I can get Jumba's advice about Mandy.'

Stitch nodded 'Okie dokie.'

* * *

_A/n: Since it took me so long to write this, I'll leave it there for this chapter._


	4. Calling Jumba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor Lilo and Stitch…

**Word count:** 821 a short but good chapter.

_**A**__**/n:**__ having problems with these little bits… but I'm getting through it slowly and surely._

**Chapter 4**

**= Calling Jumba =**

Lilo sighed it'd been a week, usually Stitch was finished fixing things within 5 seconds, but all of his alien genius was being hindered by the need of secrecy, Lilo however hadn't found a spell to fix the cell-phone, she sighed again, it was time for her to exercise her controlled powers for something unprecedented, magically enhancing a piece of alien technology.

* * *

**Meanwhile****: in the Xenon Sector on Prison Asteroid K-37:**

Dr Hamsterviel paced his cell, how could they have captured him and all 5001 of Leroy? Leroy was the greatest experiment ever conceived and created thus far, he paused, Jumba wouldn't create something else? Would he? Hamsterviel shook his head, it was irrelevant at this moment, what he needed to think of was getting out of this cell.

He inwardly groaned as the recording restarted, he'd lost track of how long he'd been in the cell, all he knew was if he ever did get out the first thing he'd do is destroy the record, then he'd… he stopped and thought for a moment, where was it he kept on going wrong? Earth! He seethed, yes Earth, with the little Earth girl called…Lilo, why was it so hard for him to think! It wasn't like his usual evil genius mind to let him down, he looked up, maybe it was that annoying man's voice? Earth music wasn't something he'd listened to before, but this Elvis character's voice was driving him mad… yes that was it, he was caught up in coping with the repetitive song after song after song of Elvis music, it kept the Leroy's distracted, if the recording stopped, Hamsterviel smiled at the thought of the Leroy's breaking out of their cells, he shook his head, like it was going to happen? He started pacing again, there would have to be a back up recording, just incase the first one did die, so there was no use in him wasting his time thinking it would happen, no, he'd do something more productive, plan his next attempt, one that wouldn't fail with the Earth girl's interference… no he needed to deal with her and 626 firstly, then the other experiments and finally he'd have to take care of Jumba, just to make sure that his next attempt to seize control of the galaxy wouldn't fail… Earth first, then the galaxy, then when he'd secured his position as king-top ruler, perhaps the universe? Perhaps, but for now.

He looked up somewhat startled by the drone in the recording, the song picked up again then droned once more, this time a little longer, 'any moment now they will switch to the back-up recording.' He said but still the droning continued, the song ended and the next one began, still the droning persisted. He blinked 'they don't have a back-up? Or don't they know that this one is failing?'

The recording stopped, there was a long moment of silence, then there was a crashing of glass from all around the cell-block, Hamsterviel watched as several Leroy's climbed down the outside of the cell.

'Leroy!' Hamsterviel barked, one stopped and looked in 'Get me out of here!'

The Leroy looked to the one next to him who gave a nod and together they opened the cell-door.

'Right, now let's get out of here before the soldiers arrive!'

* * *

**Back on Earth:**** Hogwarts.**

Lilo looked to Stitch 'Ready Stitch?' She asked, he nodded and glanced around the empty secret-room 'Right.' Lilo said concentrating, she closed her eyes and summoned up all of her will power, focusing on making the cell-phone work through magic barriers, she opened her eyes and tapped the screen with her wand.

Lilo felt the magical charge, and she felt it leaver through her arm, it wasn't like that with any other spell she'd used so far, maybe it was a different type of magic? Or maybe it was the amount of concentration and intention? Well whatever the reason Lilo pocketed her wand when the glowing stream of sparkles stopped, she lifted up the communicator and pressed a button.

There was a dial tone. 'Stitch it worked!'

Stitch smiled happily and listened.

Lilo pressed a few of the buttons and the phone started ringing, after a few seconds Lilo heard a familiar voice _'Hello?'_

'Jumba!'

'_Lilo! How nice you be calling!__ How're things?'_

'Not so great.' Lilo admitted.

'_Oh dear, what is wrong?'_

'I'm having trouble with another first year.'

'_I see, be telling me problem__ in detail.'_

'Well…' Lilo looked to Stitch who nodded and she recounted her first week at Hogwarts.

'_I see, little girl has serious problem.'_

'That's why I rang you, Jumba, if anyone can give me some advice it's you.'

'_Ah__, little girl is most kind, Evil Genius Jumba will endeavor to help.' _Stitch gave a nod, if there was one thing he knew was when Jumba had successfully been won over _'It be sounding like you are needing to be teaching this Mandy a lesson.'_

'But how?'

'_By using new found ability to do magic, and proving much more smart than having been thought.'_

'I don't know, that sounds kind of wrong to me.'

'_Mandy has been doing good?'_

'Well no.'

'_Be trusting Evil Genius here, fight fire with fire.'_

'Well…' Lilo looked to Stitch who nodded 'Okay.'

* * *

_A/n: And that is where this chapter shall end.__ So it's uploaded in a decent amount of time._


	5. Potions and Coffee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Lilo and Stitch.

**Word Count:** 4,189 words

**_A/n:_** getting through this slowly and surely, bare with me if I'm quiet for a while, I'll have hit a snag of sorts.

**Chapter 5**

**= Potions & Coffee =**

Lilo frowned, what exactly was she going to do? Do as Jumba suggested or put up with Mandy? She sat down in her seat in the potions class and though there had been many weird things here in the potions class the strangest thing ever was seeing Stitch sitting out the front of the classroom his leash tied to the blackboard, while Snape strode to his desk to take the register and the various Owls and cats hooted and cried from their cages, Lilo gave Stitch a questioning look and he looked to Snape.

'Today you are going to make a strengthening potion, if made correctly when given to your pet it should give them an increased amount of strength for a short period of time, if made _incorrectly_ however, the result will be death.' Snape said, he kept giving glances to Stitch and then to Lilo and if that weren't bad enough on its own, he had spoken so quietly all the way that Lilo couldn't help but think that she heard a sadistic pleasure in his voice as he said the word "death". 'Now you will be working in your usual pairs.'

Stitch glanced at Lilo and she bit her lip, this wasn't good, Mandy wasn't about to try and save Stitch's life, Lilo glanced at her, the look on Mandy's face reflected that.

'Page 94.' Snape said simply 'Begin.'

Lilo gulped and pulled out her potions book, flicking to the page she glanced up at Stitch, he was a little worried about this, Lilo's goal now was to make sure that this potion wasn't lethal, Stitch was strong anyway, she glanced at Mandy 'I'll get the ingredients.' She said simply, the last time she had allowed Mandy to get the ingredients she'd come back with a few wrong ones and that was the last thing she wanted to happen today.

Mandy gave her a nod and set up the cauldron, Lilo glanced down at the list and went to the cupboard.

* * *

A long while after the bell for the second period had rung, Lilo had successfully managed to counteract all of Mandy's deliberate mishaps, she glanced down at the recipe and cut the final herb length-wise, she put it into the cauldron and stirred it, she inhaled and coughed 'Oh that's horrible!'

Mandy raised an eyebrow 'You expected something less potent?'

'I don't really know what I was expecting, but that's **much** worse.' She glanced down at the recipe again 'Well, it's ready anyway.'

Mandy looked from her own book to the potion and smiled cruelly 'Let's hope your dog doesn't _die_ from it.'

Lilo looked at her coldly, so the potion didn't have the colour it was supposed to, but it wasn't lethal. She glanced up at Stitch; he was watching the floating jars of pickled and preserved potions ingredients with an interest all his own, how could he be so relaxed with this? She glanced around thinking about it, it was probably somewhat akin to the lab he'd been created in, Jumba was a man of science, extracting this, from that, and putting it together to make something completely different, though Snape hadn't the Evil Genius Scientist training that Jumba did, the two were similar, Lilo thought for a moment, she would be sure never to introduce them to each other.

'Times up.' Stitch's ears fell back in sudden dread at the words 'By now, you should have successfully finished your potion, now one person from each group will administer the strengthening potion to their pets, and if correctly made, your pet should be able to break free of their respective bonds and cages.'

Could Stitch break the lead that Jumba had designed specifically for him, in a dog-like way? A leash that could stand up to anything that Stitch could do? Lilo collected a vile full of the potion and headed out the front with the others.

One by one the potions were administered, with only one animal death, a rat that had scurried across the floor that had been swooped and killed by Hayleigh's owl.

Finally, it was Lilo's turn, she walked over to Stitch and he cocked his head, she hesitated, what if she hadn't corrected everything? What if it was still lethal? Stitch considered Lilo and she knelt down in front of him, holding the vile out 'C'mon Stitch. Open up.' He did and Lilo poured the entire contents of the vile into his mouth, he gulped, and gagged on the horrible flavours that, no doubt, tasted worse than one of Pleakley's dog-food dishes.

Lilo stood and stepped back, she glanced at Snape then at Mandy, and she looked back to Stitch 'Alright Stitch.' He stood on all fours and made to go to her side, the leash caught and he was pulled back, he glanced from the lead to Lilo; then with all his might forced himself on, the lead straining, there was a moment as Stitch closed his eyes and tugged harder using every ounce of his genetically enhanced strength, there was a cracking noise and everyone backed away as the blackboard pulled away from the wall.

From what Lilo could make out within the cloud of dust, it had fallen on top of Stitch, she watched as the board lifted a fraction and Stitch slipped out from underneath it, the dust settled and Stitch shook the dust off of his coat and looked up at Lilo, he wagged his tail and Lilo smiled nervously at Snape, who's smart idea had it been to tie a dog up to a blackboard and give it a strengthening potion? From the look on his face, it had been his.

* * *

Stitch went over to Lilo's side and sneezed, well the potion hadn't killed him, nor had it done anything to his strength, so what had it done? Something _that_ fowl would have to have a side effect of sorts.

Lilo patted his head and took the leash; well at least Jumba would be glad to know that his leash had worked.

Snape wasn't amused in the slightest, he pulled out his wand and flicked it at the blackboard, it repaired itself and reattached to the wall, Snape glared at them for a long moment and the bell rang, everyone rushed back to their seats and collected their things leaving the room with their pets as well, Lilo walked calmly to her seat and collected her things, Stitch watched Snape, he was seething, 'C'mon Stitch.' Lilo said he looked to her and figured she wanted to leave Snape to consider thinking things through more thoroughly in the future.

'Miss Pelaki.'

Lilo looked around 'Yes Professor.'

'Even if you had correctly made the potion, the potion would not have given him the strength needed to break the blackboard.'

Lilo remained silent, so that wasn't what it was meant to look like? Or taste perhaps? Stitch sat down and kept his attention on Snape, he was deathly quiet and it was quite alarming to hear since his wand was still in his hand.

* * *

'And that potion was by no means made correctly.' Snape continued 'Care to explain how he managed it?'

'It's odd, but, sometimes you can achieve the same goal by a different means.'

Snape blinked and cocked his head 'your potion wasn't that far off course was it?'

'I don't know sir; you'd have to ask Mandy, I wasn't paying attention to what she was putting into it.'

'The point of pairing up for potions is to be able to work together.' He said coolly.

'Mandy and I don't see eye to eye.'

'I have noticed that.' He said simply 'but miraculously you have managed to create a potion for an outcome, which is a rare gift.'

'How do you know that I'm the one with the gift?'

'Because I've tutored Mandy in potion-making on several occasions, she hasn't got a gift for potions… but you do.'

'Er… Thank you sir.' Lilo said awkwardly not sure why he was talking so delicately, speaking in a calm and measured way when just moments before he had been furious with her and Stitch.

'It isn't often such skills manifest themselves so soon, magical children your age are still developing powers.' Lilo forced herself to blink processing this strange information 'I've been told that you are exceptionally skilled in all your classes.'

'I wouldn't say that, sir.' Lilo said modestly.

'The other Professor's do.' He said simply 'And from what I've observed of your potions abilities it's little wonder why.'

Lilo looked to her feet feeling herself blush, and she'd thought he was just creepy and weird, turns out he'd been just taking in the way she created potions, well that would be great news for the Ohana back home.

'Your control over your basic abilities has served you well.' Well it certainly was a dramatic change in her potions teacher, hadn't he called them "Crude" abilities before? Lilo felt like he was leading her on 'however, the next time I set you a task, Miss Pelaki, I expect you to follow it.'

And now he was back to being Snape, weirdly it felt more comfortable with him like this than when he'd been complementing her. 'Understood?'

'Yes sir.' Lilo said with a nod.

'Good. You can go.'

Lilo turned and led Stitch out of the classroom and up the steps; she stopped and undid the clip to his collar.

'Oi, mudblood.' Lilo looked up; Mandy was standing in a large group of Slytherin's all waiting for Lilo to leave the Dungeons 'What took you?' Lilo rolled her eyes and pocketed the leash she looked to Stitch realising she was effectively pinned in 'Snape have a problem with your dog wrecking the classroom?'

'He didn't wreck the classroom, if he had…' Lilo stopped herself, she shouldn't finish that, it'd be too hard to explain the amount of destruction, and anyway, Stitch was doing such a good job at being a dog, she shouldn't blow it for him, she shook her head and folded her arms feeling quite confident in this situation all the same.

Mandy looked around and reached into her pocket pulling out her wand.

'You want to try it Mandy? After what Stitch just did to the blackboard?' Lilo asked, Stitch growled and barked.

Mandy glanced at him 'You're going to hide behind your dog?'

'Why not? After all you're hiding behind this lot.' Lilo said gesturing to Mandy's Slytherin entourage.

'I'm not hiding behind them, mudblood.'

'Sure you're not.' Lilo said rolling her eyes 'Tell you what; let's settle this, just you and me.'

'Oh yeah?' Mandy sneered.

'Yeah.' Lilo said 'a perfectly legit duel, one on one.'

Mandy looked to one of her companions who gave her a nod then looked back to Lilo, but before she could say anything a number of Gryffindor sixth years wandered down the staircase in the middle of a deep conversation, they stopped when seeing Lilo and the large group of Slytherin's.

'What's going on here?' one of them asked, it was Hermione the prefect that had shown Lilo the way up to the Common Room after the feast.

'None of your business.' Mandy snapped in response.

'Oh really? I've got a prefect badge that says otherwise, now... before I give you all detention I suggest you clear out and get to lunch.' Hermione replied looking around at the Slytherin's.

'C'mon guys.' Mandy said leading the group up the staircase.

Hermione watched them go then looked to Lilo 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Lilo replied with a nod.

'I sure hope that you weren't responsible for that.' Hermione said folding her arms and looking at her sternly 'Cos if you were...'

'I wasn't.' Lilo replied.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Lilo said with a nod.

'Well good.' Though she kept a stern look on her face all the same 'Now I suggest you go and get something to eat before lunch is over.'

'Sure.' Lilo said walking to the stairs 'C'mon Stitch.' She called looking to him, he followed after her and together they headed up the staircase.

* * *

Lilo looked at the Gryffindor notice-board, Stitch looked up curiously, Lilo glanced at him and realised he wanted to know what it was that she had been reading '_"First year broomstick flying lessons to be held on Thursdays."_' She read aloud. 'So, is there, like, a class on how to fly _without_ a broom?' Lilo asked looking around.

Several of the other Gryffindor's looked up at her in annoyance, several of the older students laughed and Lilo looked around in confusion.

Hayleigh shook her head 'Come on, Lilo... seriously?'

Lilo shrugged 'Well how should I know any better? I'm new at this magic thing, as far as I know anything could be possible.'

Stitch nodded his support.

Hayleigh looked at Stitch 'Er, is that a side effect of the potion?'

'What?' Lilo asked looking to Stitch in concern.

'He's acting like he can understand exactly we're saying.'

'Of course he can, animals are much smarter than you give them credit for...' Lilo thought for a moment 'Well, except perhaps goldfish... _they_ only have a memory span of three seconds, so they don't have _time_ to be smart.'

Stitch cocked his head and thought about it and nodded again.

'Well, yeah, most animals are smart, but there are limits.' Hayleigh said.

'Stitch has just been raised to be smart.'

'By you?'

'Yeah, me and my uncle Jumba.' Lilo said with a nod.

'Without magic?'

'What do you mean?' Lilo asked looking to her.

* * *

Stitch looked around and sniffed, he could smell something. He slowly walked across the common room sniffing intently; he looked to the girl and headed over.

-

* * *

'Lilo!' Lilo looked around 'Can you get your dog to leave me alone.'

Lilo headed over, Stitch was standing on two feet with his hands resting on Hermione's leg sniffing at her cup eagerly.

Lilo thought for a moment 'What's in that cup?'

'What?'

'What's in it?'

'Coffee.'

'Figures.' Lilo said rolling her eyes, she went over and took hold of Stitch and dragged him (with a great deal of effort) away from Hermione, 'Stitch!' She said straining to keep him back 'You know that you can't have coffee!'

'Why not?'

'It reacts badly with his system, it sends him lolo.' Lilo said 'And you don't want that, do you Stitch?' He strained for a moment and his ears dropped back and he sat shaking his head in defeat 'Good Stitch.' Lilo said. He looked away upset, and Lilo frowned 'It's for your own good Stitch; you don't want to be **bad** again do you?'

He shook his head.

Lilo looked around and shrugged, the conversations returned and Lilo looked to Hayleigh 'so... flying practice?'

* * *

Lilo and Stitch walked out of the castle with Hayleigh, Stitch looked around excitedly sniffing and scanning the grounds happily, Lilo and Hayleigh lagged behind as they walked slowly to where the rest of the first years were gathering, followed by a number of other first year students.

Lilo was worrying about how her first flying lesson would go, Hayleigh tried to get her mind off of it 'So what exactly did you mean by "lolo"?' she asked.

Lilo looked at her slightly confused.

'You know, what you said about coffee sending Stitch "lolo" and "being bad".'

'Oh...' Lilo said with a nod, now understanding what Hayleigh was talking about 'Well the last time he had coffee, he, er...' Lilo considered how to say it 'trashed the house.' She said, Hayleigh stared 'He loses all of his self-control and starts ripping things apart, breaks furniture... you know.' She shrugged 'basically, he runs about causing mayhem.'

'So he's like that only with coffee, right?'  
'I'm against the use of caffeinated beverages.' Lilo said earnestly 'But coffee is Stitch's sure trigger.' Lilo looked ahead to Stitch, who looked around to them, he cocked his head and moved off, Lilo looked back to Hayleigh 'but it wears off after a few hours.'

Hayleigh nodded.

'Anyway, so long as he doesn't have coffee, he'll be fine.' They reached the group of first years and waited apprehensively for Madam Hooch to arrive.

* * *

Lilo flicked the page of her potions text book, her head felt like it was made of metal and the table was a magnet, the two seemed impossible to keep apart. Lilo shook her head fiercely and tried to focus again, but the page blurred again and her head thumped down onto the page.

* * *

Stitch rounded the corner and looked around the corridor, there was no one about so he stood up on his hind legs and tickled the pear with the tip of his claw, it changed into a door handle and he took a hold of it and opened the door.

He dropped onto all fours and entered the room looking around at the now familiar house-elves and they all smiled at him.

Stitch looked at the lone elf he hadn't met yet who was holding a bowl in it's hands it looked to him, this one was wearing a filthy tea-towel and looked quite frantic looking around as if he wished to cart off the bowl, and the task he had been given, to another house-elf and leave quickly.

Dobby took the bowl and walked over to Stitch 'House-elf Leasy was given instructions to give this treat to Stitch.' Dobby said handing the bowl to Stitch who took it and considered the strange brown liquid, a treat was a good thing, and so far nothing bad had come from these house-elves.

'Taka.' He said and proceeded to gulp down the entirety of the bowl. His ears perked up as a adrenalin pumped through his body, he dropped the bowl and took a step back feeling a strange energy building up.

Dobby took a step back as Stitch blinked, what was it that had been in the bowl? He hopped up and down as the energy took effect, it was coffee! He laughed 'Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!'

* * *

Lilo sat bolt upright and looked around the day light was gone, her essay was no where near finished, she sighed, she'd try this one in the Common Room, where the chatter of the other Gryffindor's would help her stay awake, she collected her belongings and left the Library.

There was a great deal of commotion on her way up to the tower and as Lilo rounded the corner she had to stare, Stitch was standing next to a Hufflepuff fourth year holding a shoe in his hand, a _left_ shoe, Lilo rushed over 'Stitch! What are you doing?' He glanced around as he ate the shoe, Lilo stopped, she considered Stitch's behaviour and he jumped over the boy and knocked a suit of armour over, Lilo reached into her bag and grabbed the leash, she rushed over to Stitch and clipped it onto his collar 'I'm sorry about this.' Lilo said to the boy as she dragged Stitch away from the suit of armour, she pulled out her wand and repaired the damage, she then dragged Stitch (with a great deal of effort) through the corridors of Hogwarts fighting constantly with his want to wreck things and run about the corridors eating people's shoes.

Lilo managed to get him up to the Common Room and into her Dormitory, she turned to glare at him 'Stitch, what do you think you're doing?'

He just hopped up and down and fidgeted, he strained with the leash for a long moment and gave up abruptly, Lilo unclipped him when he seemed to have calmed down, he rushed away laughing insanely as he jumped up onto one of the beds and bounced on it, Lilo shook her head 'Someone gave you coffee didn't they?' she asked guessing what had happened to his previous good behaviour. He just continued laughing as he stopped jumping on the bed and started to rip the sheets and curtains 'Stitch! Cut it out!' she rushed over and tried to get a hold of him again.

He slipped away easily, climbing the wall, and then, to Lilo's horror, spotted the door, he moved so quickly Lilo barely had time to turn to look at the door before he'd slipped out through it, Lilo put her head in her hands 'Oh no.' She groaned as she shook her head.

There was a large commotion in the Common Room shortly after, with loud bangs and crashes, and then, a moment later, someone screamed, Lilo dropped her bag and rushed out to see what was going on.

Tables were knocked over and paper was floating slowly to the floor, Lilo shook her head in horror, all of the Gryffindor's were staring at Hermione, who was staring in horror at the destroyed parchment and spilt ink that was all around her.

Lilo rushed over as Stitch found yet another interesting shoe to eat, she clipped the lead back on and pulled him away, he fought hard and Lilo strained to keep her footing on the rug, which started to move, several other Gryffindor's joined in to help over power Stitch, after a long moment they'd succeeded in keeping Stitch from causing anymore destruction.

Hermione was staring at the parchment, her face locked into wide-eyed and open-mouthed horror, after a long while she looked up to Stitch, then along the lead to Lilo, she stood, and Lilo gulped 'that essay took me hours to write!' Hermione breathed.

'I'm sorry.' Lilo said 'Honestly, he didn't mean to do any of this, it's just someone gave him coffee.'

'That's no excuse!' Hermione said.

'Oh come on Hermione, it was probably just some Slytherin's idea of a-'

Hermione looked around her expression dark with contained rage, glaring the boy into silence, she looked back to Lilo 'Lilo.' She said with a strained voice.

'Hermione... I know you're upset, but honestly... you can't dish out a punishment for this, only Professor McGonagall can.'

Hermione sighed 'I guess you're right. Lilo, come with me.' She walked away to the portrait hole and looked around, Lilo was still straining with the other Gryffindor's to keep Stitch still 'Now.' She added impatiently.

'What? You can't be serious!' Lilo said.

'I am, and you can bring _him_ too.'

Lilo stared at her for a long moment and looked to the others 'Sorry guys.' She said they all stopped straining against Stitch letting go of the lead, he fell forwards and Lilo frowned at him she took up the lead again and dragged him out as he slowly regained his feet again.

'Way to go Stitch.' She scolded him as she tried to keep him from breaking everything they went past on their way to Professor McGonagall's office.

He took no notice of what Lilo had just said and tried to get away, Lilo strained, grunting with effort as she tried to keep moving forwards after Hermione who was already halfway down the corridor.

* * *

Lilo was knocked off of her feet by the speed and strength Stitch used to get past her into the Transfiguration classroom, Lilo was dragged across the classroom floor and she let the leash go as Stitch started to destroy tables. Lilo shook her head and recovered from the pain that the grazes on her elbows and knees were causing her, her face also stung in pain and she rushed over taking the lead again with a great deal of effort.

Professor McGonagall considered the destruction with a great deal of indignation and watched as Lilo tried to keep control over Stitch.

'He's wrecked the entire common room Professor _and_ destroyed the essay Professor Snape assigned us!'

McGonagall shook her head 'Miss Pelaki, can you not control your own pet?'

'Someone gave him coffee Professor, Stitch can't handle coffee, it sends him...' she closed her eyes putting all of her strength into keeping Stitch from continuing the destruction 'like this... he'll calm down in a few hours, and he's really well behaved otherwise.'

Hermione looked at her incredibly upset, Professor McGonagall watched the struggle 'I do agree that he has been well behaved, however, I have heard that he attacked a student.'

'He knocked him over and ate his left shoe.' Lilo said simply 'he didn't really attack him.' Lilo said she continued in on in a tone of sincere regret 'I admit he's made a big mess, but that's exactly what someone wanted to happen.'

'Professor-' Hermione began.

McGonagall raised her hand and silenced Hermione, 'I do realise the situation Miss Granger, I understand you are upset... be that as it may, this is not my decision... it is the Headmasters.'

'But I thought Professor Dumbledore was away.' Hermione said quickly.

'He returned this morning.' McGonagall said simply. 'Miss Pelaki, you will come with me. Miss Granger, I trust you can see to the repair of the Common Room?'

It wasn't really a question, more of an order, but Hermione responded all the same 'Yes Professor.'

'Miss Pelaki.'

Lilo suppressed a groan, and pulled Stitch around and followed Professor McGonagall out.

* * *

_A/n: And let's just call that a chapter and I'll set to work on writing the next one, with a little less Stitch dragging, hopefully._


	6. The Arrangement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Lilo and Stitch.

**Word count:** 1,055 words.

**Chapter 6 –**

**The ****Arrangement.**

Lilo stared at the large stone gargoyle McGonagall said "Acid Pops" and the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two, Lilo and stared looked on in awe, a large staircase now stood before them spiraling up like an escalator.

McGonagall stepped up onto it and Lilo pulled Stitch onto it, suddenly they were spiraling up and up.

Stitch cackled gleefully at the dizziness and Lilo shook her head fighting it off.

They reached a door and McGonagall cast a glance at Lilo and Stitch before she knocked loudly on the door.

It opened and they all stepped inside, Dumbledore stood reading a book by the large desk and he looked to the group 'Minerva?'

Lilo looked around, she'd never seen a room so huge and yet so full, there was magical artifacts all over the place, and a sudden jerk of the lead in her hand broke her out of the trance, Stitch had found something to break Lilo tried to control him.

McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore and proceeded to talk to him in a hushed sort of way, Dumbledore nodded and muttered something back, Lilo pulled Stitch's lead with all of her might and he stopped to consider her, his eyes flicked to the desk of small objects behind her and he rushed for that instead.

Lilo was whipped around and lost her footing falling onto the floor she let his lead go _I suppose it's nothing Dumbledore can't fix._ She thought to herself as she looked up at Stitch who started pulling this apart and breaking them.

McGonagall swept from the room as Lilo stood and the door closed behind them, Lilo couldn't bring herself to look up at Dumbledore as Stitch knocked the table over 'I'm sorry Professor.'

Dumbledore watched Stitch closely for a long moment and he looked to Lilo and smiled warmly 'nonsense Miss Pelaki!' he said cheerfully 'I have so many possessions the loss of a few of them couldn't possibly upset me, unfortunately… Miss Granger's essay is another story… as well as Mr Rogers left shoe.' Lilo looked up at him 'I'm certain you haven't told me a great deal about your pet and that there is a whole lot to be said.' Lilo looked to Stitch, how would she explain this away?

'He goes lolo on coffee.' Lilo said 'and someone slipped him some.'

Dumbledore gave her a piercing look and she frowned as Stitch stamped on a strange little glass vile 'he is remarkably well behaved if this is anything to go by on what he _can_ do.'

'Well, he w_as_ a whole lot worse than this when I got him, I did manage to teach him how to behave, but… coffee just reacts badly with him.'

'You taught him how to behave?'

'I taught him to be good.' Lilo said with a nod.

'Hmm.' Dumbledore considered Lilo for a long moment then looked to Stitch, 'Perhaps we can come to an arrangement. A way in which to avoid any further troubles with coffee.' He was looking thoughtful and yet Lilo could tell he knew she was still not telling him the whole truth, he walked over to his desk and sat down gesturing to the seat in front of it 'Please take a seat.' Lilo walked over and sat down. Dumbledore placed the book he had been reading on the desk and sat forwards in his seat looking at her as he interlaced his fingers 'perhaps you can teach him how to behave even when he's had coffee.'

Lilo blinked 'What do you mean Professor?'

'I propose a spot of doggy-training.'

'I don't think that would work Professor, Stitch doesn't do so well in doggy-training, and he really hates the whole water spray thing, he has a problem with water.'

'He's a dog with a problem with water?'

'He sinks.' Lilo said simply.

Dumbledore glanced to Stitch and then back to Lilo, 'I see… but what I'm really suggesting is _magical_ doggy-training. It should prove much more fruitful.' He said simply.

Lilo blinked 'I'm not going to curse him!'

'I'm not suggesting you do, there is a whole lot more to the magical world than just spells… I do see that Professor McRay has started turning you into a warrior already.' Lilo shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed by her assumption, Dumbledore didn't seem all that pleased with the idea of Lilo becoming a warrior 'Little wonder tensions have been running high lately.' He continued quietly 'I really must speak with him about that.' He looked her over determining the extent of what she had been taught already, Lilo jumped as a loud smash from behind her filled the office, she looked around, Stitch had broken one of the glass tables. 'You have your work cut out for you Miss Pelaki.' He said simply, Lilo nodded in agreement. Dumbledore stood and went over to his bookcase 'Ah!' he exclaimed as he found the book he'd been lookin for, he pulled it out and handing it to Lilo.

'_Training your magical pet, an owners guide to keeping your furry, feathered or scaled friend on the path of good._' Lilo read she looked up at Dumbledore 'Whhy do you have this sir?' she asked curiously.

He smiled 'I had a feeling it would come in handy someday, what with all the pets at Hogwarts it was only a matter of time till one got out of hand.' He looked to Stitch who was ripping apart a book, Lilo looked to Stitch too he was by no means over the coffee and the office was trashed, she shook her head and looked to Dumbledore. 'I suggest you use your Friday afternoons for this.'

'Er…' Lilo looked around 'Do you want me to, uh…'

'Oh no, I'll manage quite well at fixing it all up on my own, you don't get to be my age without knowing a few spells to straighten up an office.' He said beaming. Lilo nodded, where exactly was she going to take Stitch to keep him from trashing anything else? She grabbed his lead 'Come on Stitch, let's get you to some deserted part of the castle till you calm down.' He hopped down off of the table and they headed out of the Headmasters office together.

* * *

_A__/n: and we'll have some fun with the rest in another chapter._


	7. As Ordered

_A/n: sorry about the **long **long wait, I lost my Lilo and Stitch flow again, and if I don't have the Lilo and Stitch flow it wouldn't feel right... of course it probably doesn't regardless but I feel like I have it as close as I can get it. And I'm sorry that this Chapter is so short, but it has to have the space from the next bit._

Lilo the witch

Chapter 7

**As Ordered**

Lilo flicked the page 'This is really tough stuff.' She said she looked to Stitch who was trying to pry the door open, Lilo shook her head, she was glad that she'd read that book of spells that McRay had handed out for them to read, making the room secure by magic was sure to make it Stitch proof as well as people proof.

She turned back to the first chapter '_The correct way to teach your pet right from wrong._' She looked at him _'Focus on not punishing bad behaviour, but rewarding good behaviour._' Stitch looked to her cocking his head 'Stitch? How're you feeling?' she asked, he seemed to be a whole lot calmer now 'Has the coffee worn off yet?'

He watched her silently.

'I guess not then, oh well.' Lilo sat down on the floor and continued to read the first chapter memorising the essentials of training a pet. 'How would you teach any of this to a reptile? They don't _do_ tricks... hmm; I suppose training a lizard would be loosely based on the basics.' Lilo thought for a moment 'Why would anyone in the magical world have a pet lizard?'

'Slytherin's.'

Lilo looked to Stitch, the coffee _was_ wearing off 'Yeah I suppose you're right, Stitch, it's just like _them _tohave pet snakes.'

Stitch nodded.

'Who was it Stitch?' Lilo asked after a long moment, he cocked his head 'Who was it that gave you the coffee?'

'House-elf...' Stitch paused as he thought for a moment remembering the name that had been said. 'Named Leasy.'

'One of the _House-elves?'_

Stitch nodded 'Leasy told to give Stitch coffee.'

'Told to?' Lilo repeated.

Stitch nodded.

Lilo thought for a long moment 'Some Slytherin's idea of a joke.' She said repeating what one of the Gryffindor's had said 'I'll bet you a dollar that it was Mandy who told the house-elf to give you coffee.'

Stitch nodded in agreement.

'Alright!' Lilo said standing 'Now it's _personal_!'

Stitch shook his head 'Lilo no fight!'

'No Stitch! I'm sick of this! I'm going to show her who's boss!' Lilo pulled out her wand and flicked it at the door 'You coming?' she asked him.

Stitch nodded and followed Lilo out of the room.

* * *

'Stitch!' Lilo said shaking him 'Get up!'

'Naga.' He said burrowing deeper into the doggy bed on the floor.

'Did he just _talk_?' Lilo and Stitch looked around to the door where Hayleigh stood staring at them.

Lilo nodded. 'Yes.' She said looking at Stitch deciding to try and make this a new development instead of an elaborate explanation. 'He started talking after he drank that "Strengthening" potion.' She lied.

'Really?' Hayleigh asked in surprise. 'But that was ages ago, shouldn't it have worn off.'

'With the way Mandy makes potions I think this could be _permanent_.'

'I don't think I've heard of an animal speaking _English_ before... people speaking animal tongues yes, but not the other way round.'

'I guess it's possible.' Lilo said. 'I mean how much is _impossible_ with magic?' She added looking at Hayleigh.

'Not much.' Hayleigh agreed. 'Minus raising the dead.'

'There are spells to raise the dead.' Lilo said bluntly.

'Not bringing the _soul_ back from the dead...'

Lilo shrugged. 'I don't know about that one.'

'Why do you know about Inferi, at all?' Hayleigh asked.

'I read about them in McRae's book.' Lilo replied calmly.

'What? _All_ of it?' Hayleigh asked in surprise.

Lilo nodded. 'Yes, it's not like I had much _else_ to do once my homework was done.'

'But it's massive!'

'Not really... It's only something like 600 pages.'

'Lilo...' Hayleigh said after a long moment.

'Yes?'

'You _need_ to get a hobby.' Hayleigh concluded.

'I haven't got time for one now, I have to train Stitch to be good... Dumbledore's orders.' She turned back to Stitch. 'Which is _what_ I was waking him up for in the _first_ place.' She said sternly. 'Come on Stitch, it's Day One of the Magical Doggy Training routine.'

Stitch was clearly _less_ than enthused by the thought of having to do doggy training but hopped off of the bed and followed Lilo out into the grounds regardless.

'Let's look at it this way, Stitch.' Lilo said quietly to him. 'At least _now_ you can talk around people.'

He nodded.

'Anyway... I think I've come up with the _perfect_ revenge.' She reached into her pocket. 'What do you think?' She asked passing him a folded piece of parchment.

He took it from her and unfolded it, looking at it for a long moment, he looked at her, a moment of doubt on his face. 'Lilo get ingredients?'

'I'm going to send a copy of this to Jumba and ask him to get the ingredients for me from the cousins, that way he can send them back with the owl.'

Stitch nodded somewhat concerned. 'Lilo knows what she's doing?' He asked holding the parchment out.

'I do alright.' Lilo said strongly taking the parchment back. 'Do you think they would mind?'

Stitch thought for a moment, would his cousins mind giving a sample of their "weapons" to help Lilo get even? Probably not, once they were told what Mandy had been doing to try and upset Lilo they would want to help in anyway they could... but would Jumba agree with _this_ method of revenge? Probably, since Lilo was about to give him an interesting idea that he'd probably think long and hard about giving to a _new_ genetic experiment.

* * *

_Response to some anonymous reviews:_

_**Person-without-a-FF.N-account**: It's hard to come up with proper Stitch language words, but I think I can add a few more, with lots of Stitch watching._

_**Linday**: I know that a few HBP characters are missing and I made McRay up myself, but the ones that are missing I didn't overly like so off they went and I put in replacements, the rest of the HP cast are floating around, but they're following their own little stories (minus Slughorn, who hasn't got much on McRay in the epic part of the story, (it all fits, trust me.) As for Voldemort, well you'll have to stay tuned to see what happens._


End file.
